The objective of this project is to establish a software database system in DataEase to monitor the NCHGR Grants Program on a fiscal year basis. Emphasis will be placed on the development of a system that will assemble and allow access to complete sets of information on the Grants Program. Sources of this information include yearly progress reports, the IMPAC system, and grant applications. The information is not centrally maintained and will sometimes also require input from NCHGR staff. Through the relational database resulting form this contract, information will be gathered and maintained to monitor the grants and awards and evaluate the degree to which the goals of the genome program are being met. Data generated will be used to produce a variety of reports and briefing materials for Program Advisory Committee meetings and Council meetings and for programmatic decision-making by program administrators.